


It's not a spell!

by Ally_Fawn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, and writing, how do you even taggg???, its not that bad i promise, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Fawn/pseuds/Ally_Fawn
Summary: "Do you want to die?!""Would you really kill me if I had this adorable fluff ball in my hands?""What the hel- YOU!"✄- - - - - - - - - - - - -OR I made a Verkwan magic AU and I'm horrible at writing summarys.





	It's not a spell!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Verkwan story with minor couples like Jicheol, Jihan, Seoksoon, Junhao, and Meanie. If you dislike any of these ships leave, or suck it up for the Verkwan.
> 
> If your are uncomfortable with gay themes, cursing, and hints at sexual tension- leave.
> 
> Since my English sucks there will be some grammar mistakes.  
> Probably really slow updates since of school and stuff.  
> But if you want to continue, I hope you enjoy reading~

Over 100 years ago the small city on the hill had always been smally populated by witches, and over time the humans had come to terms with that, There used to always be arguments and fights between the people of Rose Town, yet one day it stopped. Along with the rest of the world witches and humans lived in peace. With no more bickering and fighting between the two, Rose Town had become one of the most beautiful and popular places to live in.

Hansol, the #1 ladykiller and probably one of the most powerful witches of the new generation, is a living genius. He excels at potions, summoning magic, tarot cards, offensive magic, transformation magic, and just magic in general. He was blessed with good looks that people would die for, and was quite wealthy as well.

But he didn't want any of that. He grew tired of the fake smiles he had to give strangers after they approached him, and the amount of girls that watched his everymove. Going to school became a burden, a place where he couldn't be himself due to the high expectations the town had on him. Sure, he had great friends that actually made him feel happy, but he preferred the peacefulness of being alone. After classes, assignments, and semesters ended, he would run to the open field near the river to avoid the people from his school that always wanted something from him.

Living in Rose Town his whole life and being well known due to his powers, he could recognize when there were new faces. So, after the semester had ended, he was generally surprised to see a boy, he had never seen before, at his 'secret getaway' sinking his feet into the clear and lukewarm river water. The said stranger looked around Hansol's age, he wore a flower crown and an oversized sweater. He picked flowers from the ground and hummed a sweet tune that Hansol couldn't recognize.

Hansol had approached him carefully and cautiously, not wanting to scare him away. Yet somehow he was still able to step on a twig, and startle poor stranger. He stanger had turned his head to Hansol, face full of fear as he stopped humming and placed the bouquet of flowers on the ground next to him. Hansol took this this as a sign to reassure the stranger and actually make friends.

"Oh, um.. Hello, I'm..." Hansol gave a small wave, "Hansol, Chwe Hansol."

 

"Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan." Seungkwan spoke in a small voice, hands shaking. Hansol couldn't help but smile, Seungkwan (even when afraid) was adorable.

"May I sit next to you?" Hansol smiled brightly.

"Of course!" Seungkwan said more excitedly than he should have, he was actually quite lonely, but Hansol didn't need to know that. Hansol had dunk his feet next to Seungkwan as he laid his back on the grass. Together they sat in a comfortable silence, as if they knew each other their whole lives.

Soon enough, Hansol had began to play with magic, something he did quite often when he felt bored or comfortable. Seungkwan watched, pupils widening, as the water from the river had levitated into the sky in pretty patterns and shapes. With a flick of a finger Hansol had created a water bunny to hop in front of Seungkwan.

Seungkwan had moved his hand towards the water bunny, but just before he could the bunny had disappeared into thin air. He turned his head to Hansol in curiosity, "How?"

Cute. Hansol had turned to smile, as he created a water rose for Seungkwan to see, "How, what?"

"How do you do that?" He gestured towards the rose.

"What do you mean? Its magic."

"I've never seen that kind of magic before."

"Really?" To Hansol this was basic magic taught to children, to Seungkwan it was like a whole new world he had never seen before.

"Yup. I've never seen it."

"Can you even do magic?" Hansol didn't mean to sound rude but it was quite rare to find a full blooded human in the world. At some point the relationship between witches and the humans had become very common.

"W-What do you mean?!" The tips of Seungkwan's ears became red as he waved his hands around, "Of course I can do magic... I just... don'thavemuchofit."

"You what?"

"I. Don't. Have. Much. Magic." Seungkwan's words left a pregnant pause.

Hansol's face wasn't in disgust, it was emotionless. To Hansol that was like Seungkwan saying 'I'm nobody, a piece of trash' because that's how magic played a role in their society. Magic was the sense of power and gave people their social class. More magic ment higher social class. And he sure had tons of magic.

"Oh." Was the only sound Hansol could make. Seungkwan stared intensely at Hansol, confused by his answer. He expected him to walk away or call him trash. But Hansol looked at him, not even trying to hide his face full of pity.

"Don't give me that."

"What?

"I don't need you to look down on me, or your pity. I have my parents to do that." Seungkwan had kicked water towards his beautiful face and very structured hair, wetting all his clothes.

"PPFF- The HELL, Seungkwan!" Hansol tackled him to the ground. They laid there their backs to the ground, their eyes staring at the blue sky. "Was that really necessary?"

"It's not my fault, and you can't blame me. I already told you to not pity me, anddd you didn't listen."

Hansol sat up and looked down at Seungkwan, a look full of determination, "So.. What kind of magic can you do?"

"Well... I-Uh... I can only do support magic, and some medical magic." Seungkwan bashfully looked away.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"No, not really. I've just memorised the chants and obtained the crystals, they barley use any magic at all."

"Yeah, but isn't it one of the most difficult magics to learn? Sometimes it takes lifetimes to master."Although support magic seems unneeded most of the time it is the most useful superpower in the world, it allows anyone to be enhanced in any sort of ability and allows defensive spells, but support magic is rare. Explained and detailed teachings of how support magic works have never been recorded.

"I mean, if you think of it that way. Then it's pretty cool."

"Wait. Does this mean you can enhance my powers?"

"Well, really, that depends on which power we are talking abou-"

"Could you should enhance my speed?"

"Yeah, I can do that. Thats an easy enhancement, just give me a second," Hansol watched as seungkwan pulled colorful crystals out of his gray canvas backpack and placed a blue and white one in opposite hands, " _Raed Suloea, Tnarg eht hsiw fo deeps. Tnarg yht ot eb sa tsaf sa eht tsom lufrewop sdniw_."

From the crystals in Seungkwan's hands, a light blue trail of magic moved towards Hansol and connected with his magic aura. With a newfound energy coursing through his veins, he decided to tease seungkwan a little. As if things moved in slow motion, he watched as Seungkwan carefully put back the crystals and exposed the cute rose gold bunny stuffed animal, in his bag.

In a second Hansol had the small stuffed animal in his hands, carefully petting it while watching Seungkwan's expresion change to absolute horror. "AH! You scared the magic out of me," Seungkwan had placed his backpack on his back, refusing to look at Hansol, "Do you want to die?!"

"Would you really kill me if I had this adorable fluff ball in my hands?"

"What the hel- YOU!" Seungkwan stomped over to Hansol, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE WILLOW?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS." In a split second the stuffed bunny in Hansol's hands turned real and hopped over to Seungkwan's hands. Seungkwan scoffed at the stupid look at Hansol's face. "You shouldn't steal someone's stuff, you arsehole."

"Woah," Hansol's eyes widened. He gripped the small charm on his necklace, "You have a familiar too?"

"Noooo, I just happen to be able to make things come to life without preparation or tons of magic," Seungkwan sarcastically retorted, then it hit him, "Wait. What do you mean by too?"

"I also have a familiar," A large and elegant arctic fox appeared in front of Hansol, curling up against his leg, "I call him Yukio. He's been mine since I was born."

"Ditto. I was given Willow as a present when I was born, I don't know what I would do without her." A silence came between them as they both stared at each other. That was until Seungkwan felt it was too awkward and broke the ice, "So... Can you only do water magic?"

"Well, I am able to master magic easily. I learned the elementals, transformation, telekinesis, and about 20 more. But, I definitely excel at elementals than any other type of magic." Seungkwan scowled at Hansol.

"Show off," he grumbles, "Anyways, can you show me more magic?"

"Sure."

For the rest of the evening Hansol showed him magic and spells he had never seen before. Over the summer, they had met every morning and left by the time the stars were above their heads. They learned so much about each other and quickly became best friends overnight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what Familars or other things are feel free to ask.  
> Hansol or Seungkwan may seem OOC sometimes, but that's just how I wrote them out to be.
> 
> ♡ I Hope you enjoyed! ♡  
> Have a wonderful day~  
> ヽ('▽｀)/  
> -Fae


End file.
